


What is my purpose?

by TechnovoreX



Series: Hearts desire [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Depression, F/M, Multi, Origin Story, lost in the world, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: If I’m the real one. Then why am I following the fake?!





	What is my purpose?

Where am I? Who am I? What am I? At first I was nothing, an empty shell devoid of light, of life, of a heart.

The first thing I remember, was pain, anger, violence,death. I was born in a world unfamiliar to me, and the moment I opened my eyes, I was attacked. My vision was stolen, the light taken from my life, I couldn’t see, I was defenceless, I was nothing but prey.

I started to cry, blood and tears streaming down my cheeks, I was on my hands and knees, afraid to even move from my spot. 

But then I felt something on my back, I don’t know what it is, but it’s warm and comforting. Some soft, thin, weird things traveled down my back, it pressed down on my back slightly, it stung a bit, but it also felt good. They kept going up and down my back, it felt relaxing, I hummed acceptingly. 

Suddenly I heard warbled sounds, like it was echoing though a sheet of metal. But I could started to slowly understand them, like my ears were clear “-he is like us. But he is hurt. We must help him-“ one said. 

“-but how, the lords will not like him-“ another argued. “-we follow one lord. But we can just disguise him. He is already like us-“ the first voice said, I wondered what they were talking about. 

The thin things on my back disappeared, I whined at its loss, but then something large and flat was on my back. It pushed me forward so I jumped to my feet, I whipped my head around, desperately searching with my ears rather than my eyes. I still had them shut tightly, then I felt the same large flat things on either of my shoulders. 

“-young one. Do you understand me?-“ it asked. Trembling on my feet I nodded “-Do you know what you are?-“ It questioned. I shook my head “-you are like us. We are an existence called nobodies, but you are different-“ he said. I furrowed my brows “How?” I asked, my voice hoarse from crying. “-you do not look like us. You look like our lords-“ he said.

I had no clue what they meant “I don’t know what you mean” I replied. They paused “-You, look. Human-“ they answered. I was even more confused, Human? I thought I was already a human. 

But if I’m not human, then what am I? I turned my head in their direction, searching for their voice “What are we?” I asked. “-we are nobodies. We are the result, of when a heart leaves the body. We are an existence devoid of emotion, we are empty-“ he explained. 

Empty? emotionless? I don’t feel either of those things, I feel good. Well, as good as someone who can’t see and has a burning sensation in their face. “-come child. You will be safe with us-“ he said. I felt myself getting pushed forward again, so I walked forward, I heard something, I don’t know how to explain it, but it sounds like strong winds swirling about.

Then I took another step and I shivered, I suddenly felt cold and alone, but it only lasted a moment. Only a moment. But then I found myself in a odd situation “-Oh no! The masters are coming. Quickly we must hide you!-“ one panicked.

As quickly as I walked forward, I was pushed backwards, falling onto my butt. I groaned as my bottom stung. I was about to complain, until I heard multiple foot steps approaching. The clicking of shoes against the floor became louder until they stopped. Right in front of me. 

“C’mon. Why don’t you send poppet over there with Roxy” a annoyed voice complained. “Because. We need both of them in separate locations” a calm but cold voice replied. I was about to speak up, until my head started hurting, I clutched my head, it felt like it was spinning and doing flips. 

But then something happened. Something I could not recall through memory, not thought experience. It was....I could see, I could actually see, I was ecstatic. But i immediately noticed something amiss. It just felt wrong. 

The movements of my sight did not match my thoughts. If o wanted to look left, it looked right. It was so confused. it was as if I was seeing through someone else’s eyes....... Scratch that, I was seeing through someone else’s eyes. By their perspective, his surroundings were composed of different shades of grey. 

But then my vision looked forward. From my perspective is saw different people in front of me.

There was An old guy, wearing a eyepatch, with black and grey hair tied in a ponytail, a man with long blue hair, a girl with short black hair, and another male with dirty blonde hair, and a mullet. He was sitting down, fiddling with something large and blue, while the others stood, all around the eyes I was peering through. 

Who were they? Who’s eyes am I seeing through? and why could I see through them? Then a odd looking person came into the room, he was entirely grey and had a large cylindrical head with 5 inward slits, 3 on the left, 2 on the right. 

His waist was thin, compared to his wide chest, his sleeves were very baggy and large, with a weird white symbol at the bottom. below his waist, the thigh part of his pants wear baggy and connected, but became thin and sharp before it ended around his shin. Then rest of his legs were thin and sharp, his feet being extremely small. 

He also had 2 long things connected to his back in a X, I’m guessing those were it’s weapons. Everyone turned to face it, including those eyes. It bowed down before the persons eyes “-Lord Roxas, what will you have me do?-“ it asked. 

I guess my “eyes” belonged to a Roxas, Okay good to know. Roxas looked around to his peers, who shrugged or scoffed at him. There was an odd amount of silence. Wait! Can they not hear what he’s saying? Then I hear him speak “um. Just go collect hearts or something” he sheepishly ordered. 

The grey figure nodded and disappeared in a flash of silver light, following the words of his lord. And just when I was about to calculate what just occurred, I Suddenly felt myself getting lifted into the air and whisked away from. It was odd moving while my bison stayed stationary.

“Where are we going” I asked in a harsh whisper. “-A special place for nobodies like us” he replied. Nobodies like us? what could he be referring to? I heard something slide open before I was set down on my hands and knees. I whipped my head around frantically before slowly pushing myself to his feet.

But I froze when I heard foot steps and movement all around me, stopping a few feet before me. and was that talking? I heard a lot of hushed whispers and murmuring “-what did the samurai’s bring in?”. “-He looks like the blonde lord-“. “-our lord?-“. Smack! “-no you dunce. The younger shorter one!-“. “-lord Roxas?-“.

“-he does look like him. But his head is more spiky-“. They giggled, I gulped and furrowed my brow, suddenly I felt something poke my cheek. I reeled back but it continued to poke me “-is he human?-“. “-no. He’s like us, a nobody-“. “-So he’s a lord?!-“. “-no. But he is quite powerful-“.

Even without mu sight, I could still feel their gaze on me “-why are his eyes closed?-“. “-his eyes were slashed by a heartless. I don’t know if they’ll heal, but we can teach him to use his ears-“. “-and is that such a good idea-“. I don’t know why but that voice reminded my of the eye patch guy from earlier.

“-were sure. We can sense potential in this young one-“. “Pfff. Seriously? The kid doesn’t even look like he can hurt a fly, much less a heartless”. That struck a nerve, I maybe blind, but I am sure I am capable.

“I may not be able to see. But I can still be useful” I argued. I felt their gazes on me again. Oh no. “-oh, so you can talk-“. I nodded and shrunk from the silence. “-lets show this punk who the superior nobodies are-“. I started backing away as I felt them coming closer, but then I sensed someone stand in front of me.

“-touch him, and I’ll slice you up-“. I heard something click “-what ever. The lords are going to spot him eventually-“. “-Then we will be careful to his him while teaching him-“. “-Are you sure you’re capable. I down wanna he rude but, aren’t you guys stupid-“.

They started to argue, bickering about how to deal with me and which is more superior. I didn’t like this, I wanted to be strong, feel strong. To not be looked down upon, to feel apart of something, to be apart of something.

Like those silver guys.

Suddenly I felt wind swirl around me and energy surge through me. It felt both warm and cold, like what I walked through earlier “-what in the worlds-“. I started feeling dizzy, my head was spinning like earlier. Wait, like earlier.

Then like earlier I could see again, but it was not through another’s eyes. It really felt like my own. But something was wrong again. my view didn’t move when I moved my head. But it turned when I moved my body side to side, only then my view moved.

I pointed my body straight and I could see everything. The white Monochromatic walls and the people in front of me, well people isn’t exactly right. There were more of those silver guys in in front of me, but I looked passed them to see the room stuffed full of other similar people.

There was one that was a little purple, he wore a helmet and had some sort of weapon resting on his shoulder, beside him side by side were 2 feminine looking people, with orange hat and baggy pants. 

Way past them were lanky, hunched over people with sharp arms, other ones with sharp things coming out of the sleeves while continuously bouncing up and down, and some floating ones. some tinged with pink, holding a large pole connected to a blade that have no legs, then another pink one That was thinner but with cards and dice floating out of it.

Then one of the last ones looked like they were wearing robes, his arms? Kept together and floating aimlessly, and lastly a tall one with thick forearms and legs, and holding a massive weapon.

They all had their gazes on me. I think, I’m not sure, they don’t have eyes. I slowly backEd away but then I saw my hands. My fingers were long and grey, actually it was more silver, I looked down at my legs, chests and arms. I looked like the silver ones from earlier, I had baggy sleeves and pants, with my lower legs being hard and metallic.

But I noticed some weird metal plates on my body, I don’t know the shape but it seemed.....i don’t know, uh familiar. I looked back to the people.

“-well that’s new-“.


End file.
